Extraños
by LostAraLu
Summary: [AU; Extraños] Jean y Yuri viajan todos los días en el mismo tren, siempre con la posibilidad de que algo cambie entre ellos. Todo puede cambiar en un segundo.. en un mar de tal vez y podría .


Este fic es parte del "Mes Pliroy/JJurio: Primera edición" organizada por el grupo de Facebook "Team JJurio"~.

Prompt del día 6: Extraños.

 **Yuri! On Ice** es propiedad de Kubo Mitsurou, Sayo Yamamoto y los estudios MAPPA. Únicamente la trama del OS me pertenece.

* * *

El tren se detiene justo frente a él, tomando la pequeña maleta con su equipo de deporte sube al mismo vagón de siempre, con los auriculares puestos. Camina mecánicamente al lugar que acostumbra, está ocupado, pero no importa, es así porque es temprano pero conoce las caras regulares y su lugar quedara vacío en la siguiente estación.

Tal y como lo piensa, la joven frente a él se levanta, acomodándose la bufanda para bajar. Le sonríe como siempre buscando su atención, jean le devuelve la sonrisa, es bonita sin embargo no puede darle a ella lo que busca después de todo no le atraen las chicas.

Toma asiento sin fijarse en nada en especial, se concentra en la música hasta que escucha el nombre de otra estación por los altavoces. Mira hacia las puertas que se abren, entre tanta gente la mayoría se le hace conocida, por tomar el tren todas las mañanas y entre aquellas figuras entra la que él busca.

Cruzan sus miradas como cada mañana, antes de que el rubio tome asiento como siempre entre las dos jóvenes que le acompañan y cuchichean entre sí. Y siguen el viaje.

….

Eran simplemente dos extraños.

En medio de un tumulto de gente que viaja en un vagón del metro, dos personas completamente diferentes que un día simplemente cruzaron miradas. Fue cosa de un segundo, pero podría decirse que a partir de ahí fue cuando notaron la presencia del otro.

Y simplemente los meses pasaron, y se volvió costumbre mirarse, de vez en cuando coincidiendo. No hablaban, no se acercaban, cuando el metro llegaba a donde debía, uno bajaba y otro continuaba su camino. Si alguno faltaba era notorio, pero no por eso importante.

Jean sabía que su nombre era Yuri, y que era ruso, lo había escuchado decir a una de sus amigas mientras platicaba animadamente en medio de su muy reducido grupo. Su apariencia extranjera le había llamada la atención desde un principio, incluso había llegado a pensar en que sería un turista únicamente de paso, o alguien visitando la ciudad por algunos días en casa de un amigo, cosa que por supuesto había cambiado viéndolo todos los días ir en dirección a la escuela.

Para Yuri en cambio, Jean era un misterio, únicamente sabía eso, que su nombre era Jean y que siempre andaba solo. Ocasionalmente lo había visto encontrarse con algunas personas en el vagón, hablaban animadamente y luego simplemente seguían su camino. A leguas era un chico popular pero de alguna manera solitario.

Las cosas entre ambos podían cambiar, tal vez un simple "hola", tal vez algo más que le haga voltear justo antes de salir del tren, les llevaría a algo más, una amistad pasajera o duradera. Sus personalidades eran diferentes, ambos reservados muy a su manera.

El tiempo podría decirlo, que podrían odiarse en un principio, tal vez no soportarse pero la misma curiosidad los podría llevar a no separarse a pesar de todo, después de todo Jean era optimista, le gustaban los retos y tenía su propio estilo para agradarle a la gente o para repelerla pero si algo quería podría conseguirlo. Podría un día robarle una carcajada y tal vez descubriría un bosque en sus ojos y entonces anhelaría algo con más ansias.

Tal vez Yuri podría encontrar aquello que le hace falta a su vida, una pequeña emoción, eso que le dice que está ahí, realmente. Alguien que le haga enojar y querer destruirlo, pero que también le destruya de vez en cuando.

Dos idiotas diferentes que tal vez un día en medio de una pelea de egos, Yuri tal vez admitiría entre reclamos lo molesto que está porque Jean no le haga caso y Jean aprovechara eso para jugar sus cartas y volverlo una confesión. Tal vez luego de eso se harían novios y entonces las cosas serían más divertidas, porque entonces tendrían algo de diferente en sus monótonas vidas, algo más significativo incluso.

Descubrirían muchas cosas que odian y aman del otro, tal vez los secretos del universo en una camioneta en medio de la nada. Escucharían música y pelearían por estupideces. Se odiarían de un momento a otro y descubrirían el cariño al no tenerse cerca.

Tal vez pasarían muchas cosas y entonces se separarían, por un tiempo indefinido, que terminaría al encontrarse de nuevo por la calle, en una cafetería o incluso nuevamente en un vagón del tren. Podrían sucumbir a sus deseos, y dejarse sumergir en el placer que inconscientemente anhelaron o que simplemente no se animaron a admitir en su momento.

Podrían resolver todo con un café y un buen cigarro y volver a hacer sus vidas. Despertar cada mañana tras mudarse juntos y mirarse a la cara no como dos extraños sino como personas que han decidido compartir sus vidas con el otro. Posiblemente formalizarlo antes su familia, quizás casarse, quizás adoptar.

Besarse bajo la lluvia, tener sexo sin escrúpulos o simplemente permanecer en casa en un día lluvioso, platicar hasta altas horas de la noche, compartir la tina o salir de compras.

Podían tener una vida perfecta o con muchos errores, podrían pelear y reconciliarse, tener una relación desastrosa pero adictiva que simplemente les consumiera sin dejarles ver más. Podrían necesitarse el uno al otro, y sentir que están vivos juntos. Podían ser reyes del mundo juntos.

O simplemente podían seguir siendo dos extraños.

…

El vagón se detiene lentamente y la estación es anunciada por los altavoces, Jean toma su maleta preparándose para su descenso, respira profundamente mientras la música resuena en sus oídos a través de los auriculares.

Las puertas se abren mientras el espera frente a ellas, y siente el aire gélido golpear su cara de inmediato, apenas va a dar un paso fuera cuando lo escucha.

― Hey, Jean.

Y mira hacia atrás.

* * *

Al final, no puedo decir más que espero que les haya gustado (?)


End file.
